The First Time
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: A little fic about Serena's and Darien's first time sleeping together. -First time I do this sort of thing..- I use the American names because I prefer them.


A/N: This idea just came to me. I am pretty sure there are many fics like this but I still had the idea and decided to go with it. This is my first time writing a one shot that's mostly a lemon though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Rated M for the lemons and lime.

**The First Time**

She was a little nervous. Who could blame her though? It was her 18th birthday, her friends had thrown her a party and Darien had told her he had something special for her. At first she'd been confused and excited, she loved surprises. I wasn't until talking with Mina and Raye that she figured out what the surprise was.

It didn't take her long to remember what they had talked about a couple of years ago, not long after they saved the world once again.

*Flashback*

Serena and Darien lay in his bed, just cuddling and relaxing. They were both exhausted, having used up much of their energy in the battle. They had all been invited to Raye's for cake but Darien and Serena decided to skip it, going back to his place instead. They had been laying as they were since. She didn't know just how long it had been, but Darien broke the silence.

"Serena, I have to say something, get it off my chest right now." She simply looked up at him and smiled.

"Darien I know you love me, you don't have to say it." She nuzzled his cheek as a soft laugh left Darien's lips.

"That's not what I wanted to say. Well not fully anyways." He lifted her head so he could see right into her eyes. Her bright blue eyes showed intense love, which made it so hard not to just kiss her and do what he'd thought about doing so many times recently.

"Serena, I love you more than I've ever loved any one. You've been a constant reminder of my hope, and everything I want in my life. You've also grown quite a bit over the last year." He didn't only mean her new found maturity. Her body had changed and grown, everything looking a little more like the adult she would soon be.

"It's been very hard to keep my hands off you, to keep from taking you whenever we are alone." He took a deep breath as if to calm himself before he continued. He also shifted slightly but not before Serena felt something hard against her leg.

"Serena, I don't want to hurt you, and I surely don't want to do anything wrong. With our age difference it could be seen as wrong. That's why I will wait till you are 18. It's not really a short wait but I am willing to deal with myself till then." He kissed her lightly, looking her right in the eyes, trying to figure out her thoughts.

"Darien, I... I didn't know if I was ever going to be ready. I mean, we have spoken about your past before and I know I won't be your first and for a long time it scared me. But I think I am ready... Or almost. I understand why you want to wait though, and I will try not to tempt you too much till then." She smiled and moved back against his chest, holding him a little tighter.

*End Flashback*

"Well Serena, sounds to me like you guys are ready. You've been together forever, and we all know you end up having a daughter so..." Mina had made a lot of sense earlier, as had all the other girls. So why was she so nervous? Darien had told her he didn't expect anything but love. He'd also told her if they were unable to go on with it he would wait till she was ready.

She rang the doorbell, adjusting her dress slightly and taking a deep breath. When the door opened she saw Darien first. He wasn't in the same clothes he'd worn to her party, which meant he probably shower. She had too, and chosen the dress specifically because she knew he loved it.

"Come in Serena." The door opened wide and she could see the lights weren't on and there were candles all over. There were also Rose petals on the floor leading to the bedroom. A blush made it's way to her cheeks, making Darien smile and take her hand.

"Too much? I wanted it to be special." Darien led her to the couch first, letting her sit down, while he still stood.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No Darien, I'm alright. And it's not too much. It's amazing, you're amazing." She stood and kissed him, pulling him close to her. He lifted her off her feet and started moving. She figured out where they were heading instantly and smile into the kiss. They didn't break that kiss until they were on the bed.

"Serena, are you sure? I don't know if I could stop once we start, but I will if you tell me to. I don't want you to get hurt, or be uncomfortable with it." Darien's eyes were full of love, but Serena could see the lust there too. That's what made her sure she wanted it.

"Yes Darien, I want to continue. I want this to happen. Tonight." She moved in to kiss him again to be met with hungry lips. She allowed him to take control and teach her what it was to make love.

Darien's body was so hard and strong against hers, she felt his member hard and pulsing in his pants. His hands were on her back and side. The one on her side crept up, towards her breasts who were screaming for his touch. She'd never felt him this way; she enjoyed every bit of it. Her hands were on his back and in his hair, moving with him as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

When his left hand reached it's destination she inhaled sharply. The feel of his hand on her breasts was amazing. She almost wanted to beg him to touch her directly but didn't want to rush anything. She allowed him too kiss lower, getting right to the top of the dress.

"Serena, may I remove your dress?" his asking permission made her feel warm inside, and she knew there was no turning back if she said yes. He stared at her body with wanting, the only thing still on her was her panties as she'd decided against a bra. Licking her lips, she answered.

"Yes." Not a second after the word left her lips was Darien unzipping the back of her dress, slipping it down her body and off of her. He threw it in a corner, The look in his eyes told her he liked what he saw. As did the way he moaned her name.

"Oh, Serena..." Kissing her once more, his hand moved back to where it had been before, but this time right on her flesh. The pleasure from before was nothing lie what it was right then. The massaged her breast and gentle rolled her nipple between his fingers. His mouth kissed lower, back down to where her dress used to be, and lower still, until he reached her other breast, making her moan at the sensation of his tongue on her nipple. He sucked and bit her nipple gently, making her moan more.

He moved the hand that was on her breast lower in an agonizingly low pace. Darien fingered the lace quickly before pushing his hand into it, earning a gasp and a moan from hi lover. She shook from the new sensation and he loved how she reacted. He was going to make her shake and moan much more.

Lifting his head from her breast he kissed her, slowly moving his fingers against her core. She was getting wetter by the second, making it much hard her keep in control.

"Serena, I want you to spread you legs after I remove your panties, got it." a moan was all the response he waited for as he removed his hand and lowered his head. He kissed from her navel to her right thigh and back up to her core. He teasingly lick through the barely there lace and got another shiver from the girl. That taste got him even hard than he already was. He took her panties in his teeth and removed them. Serena did as he told her before.

She did not expect the pleasure of what he did yo her. His tongue move slowly against her wet core, making her hip lift up. Darien took the opportunity to move his hand and arms under her legs, allowing him better access to her inner sweetness. He sucked and licked her, making her moan and feel more pleasure then she'd ever expected. His tongue made it's way inside her, penetrating ever so softly.

"Darien..." His name left her mouth in a moan, driving him to enter a finger inside her while licking at her core. The action pushed her over the edge and she quickly climaxed. He continued till she was completely done, removing his finger and kissing her deeply.

"Did you like that?" Darien could barely keep the lust from his voice.

"Yes." her answer was breathless as she kissed him again, undoing the buttons on his shirt. He undid his belt and helped her undress him. She pushed him onto his back and kissed his neck, moving her kisses lower.

"Serena, what are you..?" He didn't have time to finish speaking before his member was enveloped by her soft mouth. The warmth and tightness was so unexpected that he almost exploded right then. Serena moved her head and tongue in a way he never knew she could. His hands went into her hair, guiding her. It didn't take long from him to get close to his climax.

"Serena, if you don't stop I'm going to-" He was unable to finish as a moan came out and he finished within her mouth. Serena took it, moving only when he was done. Looking over with her eyes full of love and lust, he kissed her and positioned himself above her.

"Tell me if it hurts." His length was placed at her core, awaiting any form of movement to tell him to continue, a gentle push on his back had him entering her. He could feel her withering in pain but couldn't stop just yet. He was about half way in when she dug her fingers into his shoulder, causing him to thrust into her the rest of the way.

"Serena, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Darien didn't move, he looked at his love, hating the pained look he saw.

"No, it's ok, it was me...please, continue." She kissed him and tried to move her hips to get him started. He moved slowly at first, pulling out slowly, barely leaving the tip in, and filling her up once more. He continued over and over, going a little faster each time, until he had a steady rhythm.

Serena's moans kept him moving, her fingers digging into his back, only serving to turn him on more. He could feel she was close to her climax, picking up speed and shifting her ass up a little for better access. He release came soon after, moans leaving her lips in loud bursts. He rose her till she was done, kissing her deeply, but not leaving her warm insides.

"I love you so much." Serena's eyes were barley opened, the look driving him mad.

"I love you too, but we aren't done just yet." The look on her face told him she wanted more too. He pulled out and pushed her onto her side. Lifting her leg he positioned himself at her core again only this time he entered her without warning, Thrusting fast and deep, he had to kiss and bite her neck to keep from loosing it with her. She screamed with pleasure, her hands grabbing the sheets. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax this way, and she enjoyed it once again.

"Again." it wasn't a question or suggestion, but a command, and it turned him on. With one fluid motion he pulled out and set her on all fours, entering her again, thrusting into her hard. He moaned along with her, feeling her walls clamping down on him. He felt his release coming on and tried to hold it back, slowing down to a gentle thrust.

"Darien, sped up." Serena was impatient, She wanted more of what he had to give her. His body listened to her, speeding back up, entering her deep, coming out almost completely, and going back in fast and hard. Her climax hit for the fourth time and his came soon after, he released everything into her body, riding her release out as well as his own.

They collapsed soon after, Darien pulled her close, his body still wanting more but unable to move. He kissed Serena and said one last thing. "Marry me."

A/N: Can you tell this was the first of it's kind? Please R&R and let me know if I should work on something or not...


End file.
